encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Gilas
Not to be confused with a Barbaro of the same name. | debut = Episode 150 | death = Episode 180 | final = Episode 188 }} ' 'https://www.instagram.com/p/BQU5_IblDhY/ is a Nymfa and a childhood friend of Luna. He is chosen by Imaw to be trained under him and Cassiopea in order to become one of the seven new saviors. Appearance He usually wears a nymfa attire. Upon arriving at Lireo, he wears plain clothes of Diwatas. Personality Gilas is very close to Deshna/Luna since their childhood. He has his feelings towards her. Gilas has a humble personality. He has his desire to help the new gem masters to defend Encantadia from their enemies, in which made Imaw and Cassiopea choose him to become one of the new saviors. Upon his and Deshna's meeting with Paopao, he and Paopao are assumed to be "rivals" for affection of Deshna/Luna, but it did not come to pass as Paopao is somehow linked to Lira and rivaled to Wahid instead. History When a pashnea is abducted by dragon, Luna and Gilas are called by Helgad to hunt the dragon. Helgad tells Gilas to guard Luna safely. When Luna is being slightly bitten by a dragon to float, Gilas throws a spear on a dragon to save her. He checks on her if she is alright but she boastly responds to him that she is safe. While wandering around the forest, they saw Lira and Mira being choked by Avria, who is in the body of Cassiopea. They attacked and distracted her before Lira and Mira brought them to Lireo via Ivictus. Gilas and Luna are amazed that they're inside Lireo. When they're wandering into the temple room, Gilas took the food from the offering table, until Hitano caught him and Luna and alerted the soldiers to capture them, however Lira and Mira appeared and they told Hitano that they're just visitors before Gilas and Luna escaped by climbing up onto the pillars. After Luna is chosen by the symbol of the Fire Gem, Gilas and Luna are about to go home, however they saw Quina wept. He told her where are the rest of the Nymfas, in which Quina replied that some of them are being abducted, including his mother Sera, by LilaSari's group while others escaped and they found out that Helgad was murdered by LilaSari when they saw Helgad's lifeless body. As Gilas, Quina and Luna approach Lireo, they're being encountered by Andora and her group of Hathors who are under the spell of Hara Avria. Gilas asks Andora where his mother is, but Andora refused to answer. As they're under attack, Pirena, Danaya and Imaw intervene to rescue them from Andora's group. After this, they're brought to Lireo. Gilas wears the plain clothes of the diwatas. As Paopao enters into a room, he greets Gilas and Deshna. As Deshna is about to shake hands to Paopao, Gilas quickly shakes his hand to him instead. Gilas approached Imaw requesting if he can be trained as well to become one of the next defenders of Encantadia. Imaw asked if his heart is ready for it while Gilas insisted he can still be a defender despite not being chosen by the Gem Symbols, Imaw told him that he might consider his proposal.Episode 169 Gilas secretly joined Luna in her training at Capade by consuming a fruit that made him invisible. It turns out that Cassiopea and Imaw knew that he had accompanied them, but they were amenable to training him also. Gilas attempted to save Deshna from Hadezar capture by eating the kawati which rendered him invisible and able to fight off the Hadezars. He was punished by Imaw. After many hours, Deshna attempted to persuade Gilas in leaving by using his mother, Gilas said he missed his mother but he will continue training because he is aware this is needed in order to defeat Etheria. Abilities Powers Other skills Gilas is a skilled hunter who can throw his spear at any target. He is also a skilled tree climber. He uses his long staff in combat. Weaponry Relatives Sera is Gilas' mother (or nanang). Trivia References